Yuuzora A la Carte
by The Devastated Angel II
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer of the band of Houkago Tea Time, had made a promise to a classmate during her middle school. What if they started living under the same roof due a teacher's request? Will they get along and fulfill the promise that they made in the future? Find out! (RitsuXOC)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first K-ON fic! As you can see, it's on the awesome drummer of Houkago Tea Time, Everyone's Idol: Ricchan! There are just so many RitsuXMio fanfics out there and I figured that i should be different and not do that.**

**I mean I don't hate those stories, actually I loved them**

**(私は律本当に申し訳ありませんが、私は本当にあなたのそれらの物語が澪とペアしている愛)**

**I just wanna make Ritsu seem more like a girl and a bit responsible to some of her duties, if you know what i mean. Hope you like the idea. Okay, I think that I was talking too much. Oh parts of this story relates Ritsu's middle school memories and it will go according to the manga but it will take place after the school festival during the girl's first year so Azunyan won't be appearing _yet_... blah blah blah... I think I should start the story now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>The Deal and the Girl's memory<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what's this emergency request, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked as she looked at her teacher with a bored face.<p>

"Aww, don't be like that, Ricchan. All of my request are full of emergencies!" Sawako replied while pouting at her student.

"Yeah, they sure are full of emergencies..." Ritsu said as she sighed at the thought of all Sawako's stupid and _embarrassing _request.

"And why does it have to be me anyway? It's not like that I'll be a big help to your request, I should get going", Ritsu asked as she stood up, about to exit the music room, making Sawako to grab her hand.

"No no no! You're a big help! What I meant is that only you could help! You're good with cooking, cleaning, doing house chores, and especially when taking care of children!" Sawako yelled, begging Ritsu not to leave her alone. She was kind of expecting a loud yell in about 2.5 seconds but she wasn't expecting Ritsu blushing as well as fidgeting.

"H-h-how come y-you knew of a-all t-that?! I-it's not like t-t-that you c-care!" Ritsu furiously asked while blushing like a red tomato.

"Ohohoho~ So I was right after all! Ricchan is actually the responsible type of house working big sister!" Sawako said with a glint in her eyes as she grinned at the angry blushing brunette.

"What?! You were guessing at that part?!" Ritsu asked, completely shocked at her teacher's "predictions".

"Now that your secret is exposed, you'd be perfect for my request! I was right all along to choose you than the others to help me at my problem! If you don't, I'll tell everyone about it!" Sawako replied as she went back to her seat.

Ritsu just sighed at the thought and finally calmed down. "So anyway, what is your request?" she asked again.

"Right, I was about to move to a new apartment and I had to leave my younger cousins at their home. I was wondering if you could be their house worker since their parents were living abroad. And don't worry, they're not elementary kids, just around your age. Probably fifteen to sixteen years old or so, here is a photo of them", Sawako replied as he showed a photo of a girl and a boy to Ritsu.

"Sure, as long as my parents allow me to and I also..." Ritsu suddenly stopped talking and kept her eyes glued to the boy in the picture.

"What's wrong Ricchan?" Sawako asked as she noticed Ritsu looking directly at the boy in the picture.

"No way, Ryusuke-kun is your cousin?!" Ritsu suddenly exclaimed, completely shocked.

"Uh yes, and you know him?" Sawako replied until she realized how Ritsu referred him.

'Wait a minute, did she just called him Ryusuke-**_kun_**?'

"Of course I know him, he was my classmate since middle school. Ryusuke Takanashi, sixteen years old, goes to Sakugawa Academy, a top notcher since elementary school and is also the student council vice president at Sakugawa. I sometimes wonder if he is a member of a said club that involves me ", Ritsu replied while sighing at the last part.

"Basically, he is the guy you like right?" Sawako asked, expecting a yell from the said brunette. But surprisingly, Ritsu just kept quiet and and didn't even gave her a reply.

"Not entirely like that, it's more like we made a promise that led us to be so close", Ritsu replied as she blushed while looking down as if she was playing with something. This caused Sawako to look underneath the table to see what Ritsu is playing with.

She saw Ritsu holding her skirt tightly as if she was playing with it. Sawako then surveyed Ritsu carefully to understand what's going on with her. First, is that she is unusually quiet and is blushing. Second, she wasn't spreading her legs and is holding her skirt. And third, she likes someone? That would only mean one thing, Ritsu is in love!

"So, what's the promise? Don't worry, think of me as a sister listening to her younger sister's problem so that she would be able to help her", Sawako asked as she smiled gently at Ritsu.

"Eh? H-how should I start? Well, it happened 2 years ago during our second year at middle school", Ritsu said, being unusually shy as she started her story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Flash Back**<em>**

_It was after school at Sakugawa Academy and mostly students are going home or with their club members, but an exception of a boy and girl inside a classroom._

_The girl's name is Ritsu Tainaka, a honey-brown haired girl with hazel eyes. She stood an average height and is very fit, to their class, she is a brilliant and attractive-looking girl who is super friendly especially to her childhood friend named Mio Akiyama. But as for her, she proclaimed herself that she lacks femininity and is an idiot._

_And the boy's name is Ryusuke Takanashi, a boy with dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He is tall about 5'5 and is physically fit. The whole class proclaimed that he is a ladies man due to his good looks and personality, but he is not good at making good friends and decided to be alone at class._

_What do you want to do when you grow up?_

_That was the only question that is written on a piece of paper that the two were having a hard time to answer._

_'I can't think of anything except of going to Budokan. But I've dreamed to form a band so that we'll be able to perform there', the girl named Ritsu thought as she looked at the piece of paper with annoyance._

_"Aww man... what should I write?" she heard a boy complaining. Ritsu then looked at the boy in the front seat, scratching his head with annoyance._

_"You also can't think of anything right?" Ritsu asked him as she approached his desk._

_"Uh yeah, I can't think of anything except this", he replied while looking at his paper. Ritsu read what it says and smiled at him._

_I want to see the sunrise with my family together._

_That's what is written on the boy's paper._

_"Last month, 'Kaa-san and Otou-san divorced. We even bought some stuffs too, but the promise to see the sunrise fell through", he said as he looked down while Ritsu had a sad expression written on her face after hearing his story._

_"It's strange, isn't it? I'll change it then", he said as he started to erase what he wrote on his paper, but he was stopped by Ritsu's hand._

_"It's not strange", that's what Ritsu said._

_"It is. I'm going to turn it to the teacher, too." he replied as he looked at Ritsu, but she smiled gently at him._

_"Then would you like to go to see the sunrise with me? There's a sea not too far from here. Isn't it a great idea?" Ritsu asked as she smiled at him._

_"But I wanted to go with my family..." he replied._

_"You're so picky. Then how about this?" Ritsu asked as she went to her paper and wrote something on it._

_I want to be Takanashi-kun's wife in the future_

_"I'll be your bride in the future which it will be 10 years later. I thought it was a joke, but when we get married, we'll go see the sunrise as a family", Ritsu said while deciding._

_"Sure, when we grow up", he replied while agreeing._

_"Yup! You'll see the most beautiful sunrise when we grow up!" Ritsu said cheerfully._

_"But what about your future?" he asked with worry._

_"It's okay, I also can't of anything", Ritsu replied with a smile._

**_**End of Flash Back**_**

* * *

><p>"And that's how it happened..." Ritsu said as she finished her story while looking at Sawako who is smiling at her.<p>

"What are you smiling at?" Ritsu annoyingly asked her teacher who had been smiling since she started the story.

"He..he..hehe... I'm finally going to have a little sister!" Sawako exclaimed as she jumped right at Ritsu and gave her a big hug.

"H-hey! I'm not your little sister yet! A-and...! I-I.. c-can't.. b-breathe-!" Ritsu yelled while starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry for hugging you tightly, little sis", Sawako said while letting Ritsu go as she winked at her.

"Please don't tell this to anyone, especially Mio", Ritsu said as she begged Sawako to keep it a secret.

"Of course, as long as you kept your promised to marry Ryusuke in the future. I don't want him and his sister to be alone, also you have to be their house worker until you graduated. Deal?" Sawako replied as she offered her hand to Ritsu to settle the deal.

"Deal. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise and we'll see the sunrise together as a family. But I'm not sure if my family will allow me to be their house worker for three years", Ritsu said as she shook hands with her teacher.

"Don't worry, they already agreed to my plan and they said that you should stay at our house from Monday to Saturday. Your mother wanted you to be more responsible and she agreed with this for your own good, as long as you come back during Sunday", Sawako replied, reassuring her to be little sister-in-law.

"I see... Wait, YOU ALREADY HAD THIS PLANNED RIGHT FROM THE START?!" Ritsu exclaimed after hearing her teacher.

"First, keep your voice down or you don't want anyone to hear you right?" Sawako replied as she covered Ritsu's mouth who nodded.

"Of course not, besides. Mio and the others will be here in a minute, so at least pretend nothing happened", Ritsu said as she sat down on her seat.

"Fine then, just keep your promise, my kawaii imouto", Sawako replied as she sat down as well, winking at her 'little sister'.

The drummer smiled to herself, fluttered of what Sawako called her. "Kawaii?" she repeated to herself as Sawako smiled at her.

At the same time, Yui and Mugi entered the room after finishing their cleaning duty.

"Who's kawaii, Ricchan?" Ritsu felt heat rose from her cheeks, realizing the perfect timing she had at repeating the word.

"N-nothing! I mean, n-nobody!"

"Ricchan! you're blushing!" Yui gasped as she smiled cheerfully. "Kawaii! You're kawaii, Ricchan!"

"Told you", said the young looking teacher.

Both Yui and Mugi's eyes began to sparkle at the sight of a flustered Ritsu. She looked just as cute as Mio whenever she got the same. Both girls then began to coo her.

"You guys are really something else..." both Sawako and Ritsu said at the same time while sweat-dropping.

"Good Afternoon, everyone!" Ritsu turned to look over Mio, the true meaning of 'moe' cuteness.

"Look guys! It's the kawaii Mio-chan!" Ritsu said as she ran up to cuddle Mio, making the raven haired girl to blush.

"R-Ritsu! What has gotten into you! Idiot!" Mio yelled as Ritsu stumbled back and rubbed the new found bruise on her head.

"Ne, Mio-chan! Ricchan looked the same as you do now before you got here! It was sooo cute! I wanted to cuddle her!" Yui made her way to the girl with her arms open wide, causing Ritsu to hide behind Mio with a blush.

"No! Please, no more hugs! I can't stand tight spaces! P-please... no more!" Ritsu yelled as she shivered while Mio noticed that she is starting to tear up.

"Yui, don't do it. I forgot to tell you that Ritsu is a bit claustrophobic, even a hug would cause her to be like this", Mio said while patting Ritsu's head.

"I'm sorry Ricchan! I didn't know you were!" Yui said as she apologizes.

"I-it's okay! Just forget about what happened!" Ritsu replied as she took her seat, glancing at their teacher who just winked at her.

"I wonder why Ricchan is blushing earlier when Yui and I got here!"

"Y-you saw that!?" Once again, the drummer felt her cheeks heating up. She quickly covered them up with her hands but it was too late. The girls had already seen it.

"Y-you're right, Mugi", Mio replied.

"N-not you too, Mio!"

"RICCHAN!" Yui then opened her arms as Ritsu flinched but both Mio and Sawako stopped her.

"Yui! Remember, Ricchan can't handle hugs!" Sawako said as she tried to stop Yui from hugging Ritsu.

"My bad", Yui said as she scratched her head at the mistake that she had made.

"I'll go make some tea!" Mugi cheerfully said before leaving the girls to prepare tea.

Mio walked over to her usual seat, shaking her head at Yui's mistake. She smiled at the keyboardist but then sweat-dropped as she realized the real reason for the wealthy girl's happiness was that she saw Ritsu acting adorable. Across from her seat was a picture.

'Hmm? What is this?' She reached over to get a closer look and saw a picture of a girl and a familiar looking boy.

"Isn't this Takanashi-san?" Mio asked as she showed the picture to Ritsu.

"It is Ryusuke-kun, I sometimes wonder how **someone** got that photo and how come that **someone** brought this to school", Ritsu replied as she glared at Sawako who just looked away from her.

"Right, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked as she smiled _sweetly _at her while emitting dark aura.

"R-right!" Sawako replied as she looked at Ritsu, only to make her flinch when she saw Ritsu getting mad at her.

"May I take this?" Sawako asked as she took the photo from Mio's hands and hid it in her pocket.

"Who's that boy in the picture, Ricchan?" Mugi asked as she came back with the tea.

"You mean Ryusuke-kun? He's our classmate during middle school, I became friends with him first until I introduced him to Mio", Ritsu replied while scratching her head due to her nervousness.

"Oh! I wanna hear what happened!" Yui said as she listened to Ritsu who just sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, do you mind if we go out to take a bite before we go to school tomorrow?" Ryusuke asked as he and Ritsu walked together home.<em>

_"Not at all! Where to?" Ritsu asked._

_"There's a nice cafe not too far from my house. I'll pick you up at six. Does it sound good or too early?"_

_"Well, I'm not an early bird. But most of the times I woke up around five", Ritsu replied as she giggled a bit._

_"Great! I had a little sister to come with me tomorrow, will it be okay for me to introduce her to you, Tainaka-san?" Ryusuke asked, only to receive a chuckle from the brunette._

_"Why of course, Takanashi-kun. Oh right, I also have to introduce you to my best friend Mio if you don't mind", Ritsu replied._

_"Of course I don't mind, you mean Akiyama-san?" Ryusuke asked as he recalled a certain black haired girl being with Ritsu._

_"Yup, she hasn't had many friends so I thought it would be great for us to hangout as close friends for now", Ritsu replied as she blushed a little._

_"That would be great then, Tainaka-san", Ryusuke said as they both stopped at Ritsu's house._

_"Well, this will be my stop. See you then, Takanashi-kun!" Ritsu said as she waved at him._

_"My dear Tainaka-san, it would really make me happy if you call me Ryusuke instead", Ryusuke replied as he chuckled a little._

_"Well then Ryusuke-kun, I'll say it in exchange for you to call me Ritsu. If we are going to be friends, we should stop being formal each other", Ritsu said as she ran inside the house, leaving Ryusuke in the street._

_"Sure! See you tomorrow!"_

**_**Tomorrow Morning**_**

_"Ritsu! What's the hold up? It's still six in the morning!" Mio complained as she and Ritsu ran through the street._

_"Just meeting up with a new friend of mine! You know our classmate Ryusuke Takanashi? I just became friends with him!" Ritsu said enthusiastically while keeping a cheerful smile._

_"Ara, since when?" Mio asked, getting interested._

_"Since yesterday afternoon! He's super nice and friendly too!" Ritsu replied with a grin._

_"Oh, can't wait to meet him then!" Mio said as she smiled. They both reached the end of the street and saw Ryusuke and a girl with their bicycles._

_"Ryusuke-kun! Good Morning!" Ritsu said as she and Mio approached them._

_"Good morning, Ritsu! Sleep well?" Ryusuke asked as he and his sister turned to them._

_"I guess I did since I'm not grumpy", Ritsu replied as she turned to Mio._

_"Mio, this is Ryusuke Takanashi. Ryusuke-kun, this is Mio Akiyama, my best friend", Ritsu said as she introduced Mio to Ryusuke._

_"Nice to meet you", Mio said as she bowed to Ryusuke._

_"It's nice to meet you as well, Akiyama-san. This is my little sister, Natsuko. Natsuko, say hi to them", Ryusuke said as he showed his little sister to them._

_"Hey, don't treat me like a little kid, onii-chan. Hi my name's Natsuko Takanashi, it's nice to meet you", Natsuko said as she bowed to Ritsu and Mio._

_"Now let's go to this cafe. I'm hungry, unless we're going offside and you plan on killing me!" Ritsu said as she teased Ryusuke who just smirked at her._

_"Of course not! I'm also a good friend of your brother Satoshi and probably he told you that I will never do such a thing", Ryusuke replied._

_"As his 'nee-chan, he sure does tell me a lot so I think that I am safe!"_

_"Nee-chan?" Ryusuke asked, confused on how Satoshi called her sister._

_"Yeah, he calls me 'nee-chan, my little baby brother!"_

_"Haha! Baby brother? Well I guess he still looked rather small, I'll tease him about it later", Ryusuke said as he laughed._

_"He should have come along!" Ritsu replied as she giggled a bit._

_"Nah! I wanted to hang out with you for a while"_

_Natsuko and Mio could only looked with disbelief as they both watched the pair getting along too well._

_"Whoa, I might say that they both look good together. Don't you think so, Mio-senpai?" Natsuko asked as she looked at Mio who nodded._

_"And yet, Ritsu said that they just became friends yesterday afternoon. But, it's like they were very close when they talk like that", Mio replied as she looked at the two._

_"Hey, I don't wanna ruin the moment, but aren't we supposed to get going?" Natsuko asked, getting their attention._

_"Oh right, I forgot about it", both Ritsu and Ryusuke said at the same time as they both scratched their heads._

_"They're even in perfect sync as well!" both Mio and Natsuko thought at the same time._

_"Well then, let's get going. Mio-senpai, I'll give you a ride. And onii-chan?" Natsuko asked as she looked at her brother while Mio sat behind her._

_"What s it, Natsuko?" Ryusuke asked, a bit confused._

_"She's all yours, keep the promise though", Natsuko said with a playful smirk as she and Mio left the pair._

_"What does she meant by that?" both Ryusuke and Ritsu asked in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed._

* * *

><p>'Now that I realize it, I was so relaxed and open when I talked to him. It was like he was an old friend! But why do I get this weir feeling when I think back to him? Why do I feel that my heart beat faster when I recall that memory?" A shake then brought Ritsu back to reality.<p>

"Are you okay, Ricchan?" Sawako asked as she looked at Ritsu with concern.

"Eh?"

"We call you a lot of times but you didn't respond- whoa! Déjà vu!"

"Just because when I am looking through my memories, doesn't meant that it's already déjà vu. Seiously, Sawa-chan!" Ritsu replied as she sighed in boredom.

"And in the end, I still remember every single detail of what happened that time", she said as she rested her elbows onto the table.

"Basically, you can't forget about him", Sawako replied, only to make Ritsu spit her tea.

"S-shut up will you!" The drummer looked even rosier as she shouted at their unreliable teacher. Sawako stood up from her seat as she approached Ritsu and leaned to her ear.

"And tonight is gonna be the night, little sister", she whispered to Ritsu who just flinched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And to think that this chapter is too short. I'll make it up at the next chapter, which it will take place at Ryusuke's house. Time for the main guy's official debut!**

**Next Chapter: The Night and the other day!**

**~The Devastated Angel II**


End file.
